


don't you worry child

by yjayo



Category: B.A.P, bap
Genre: M/M, lapslock af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjayo/pseuds/yjayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loss of human life always struck a particular chord in yongguk’s psyche, one that required him to confirm his love for a particular person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you worry child

**Author's Note:**

> IS MY LEVEL OF TRASH FOR BANGHIM OBVIOUS YET OR NAH :'))))))))

when they find themselves stuck in the middle of backed up seoul traffic, himchan’s first thought is to check social media. a few scrolls later, feeling satisfied with his near-stalking, he decides to see what the commotion was. after another moment he speaks up, “there’s a four car pile up just a block from here. looks like emergency are on scene but the surrounding roads are blocked for a while.” he continues to scroll, seeing if there was any more information. 

after nothing he looks up at a silent yongguk, lips are just pursed in thought.

himchan squeezes his hand and tries to offer a small smile. it had become a bit of a habit; yongguk drove and himchan watched. since yongguk had gotten his license, he did all the driving, refusing to let himchan even touch the steering wheel. eventually they compromised: yongguk gets to drive as long as himchan gets to hold his hand the whole way home.

(which himchan suspects was yongguk’s plan all along).

he had already reverted back to staring at a still timeline when yongguk says in a whisper, “those poor people”. himchan wonders if he had misheard him. “it was a split second mistake and now who knows if they’ll live.”

“they’ll be fine.” there’s a shake in his voice, almost as if he didn’t believe the words himself. what are the chances of surviving a four car accident? he doesn’t know. he figures he doesn’t really want to know, either. “the paramedics are there. there is help. they’ll live. they’ll be okay.” he reaffirms, hand squeezing yongguk’s a little harder. “they will live, yongguk.”

“yeah, you’re probably right.” it’s tiny, and himchan almost misses it, but yongguk allows a tiny grin to appear on his cheeks. “you’re always right.”

“that i am.” himchan’s glad that the conversation ends there. late night studio sessions always left yongguk drained – nothing made yongguk happier and nothing made him sadder than producing. late night studio sessions always meant an existential crisis wasn’t too far behind. 

“i would go to the end of the world for you.”

himchan laughs. he really didn’t care if someone walked past and saw them, snaps a photo and ruins their careers, he reaches over to kiss yongguk. slowly, with a hand rested on the other’s cheek. the smile remains when he pulls back and says with a knowing laugh: “i know that’s the name of your solo song in the album. but i’m flattered. i’ll see you at the end of the world, yongguk”

“you know me too well.”

“that i do.”

“i love you.”

“i know.”


End file.
